warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mousewhisker
Will someone please star making some pics of the cats? Done. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 03:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Concerns His warrior ceremony is specified for Berrynose, and needs to be changed to his own. 00:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't think his specific warrior ceremony was ever shown. His and Hazeltail's were in a paragraph. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Cant do that, as his brother's was only shown, and it say '....he moved on to name Hazelpaw who became Hazeltail and Mousepaw who became Mousewhisker.' Maple♥poolMischief brewing 21:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Eye color In the description it says he has blue eyes, but in the picture he has green eyes. Which is it?--Nightfall101 21:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) He has blue eyes in the books. Sparrowsong 21:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I have a book reference that he has green eyes. It's somewhere in Dark River, I just re-read it yesterday... I'm not sure what the exact page number is though. I'll post again when I find it. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 21:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) It says he has green eyes on page 178 of Dark River, second paragraph -Breezefur No, he has blue eyes. He's only ever been mentioned with green eyes once. We all know Erin hunter- she always makes typos like that. I'll go change it, but could someone tell me how to cite things?-- Dragonfrost 20:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Where in the books does it say Mousewhisker has blue eyes? ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 18:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Dragonfrost. It never said that he has blue eyes. Omen of the Stars The Erins have posted the first couple of chapters online, should we start including a section for that or wait until the book comes out? SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 17:06, October 31 2009 (UTC) White? His white looks more like cram to me. My dad is a profensional arstist, so I think I know when I see cream, and that my friends is cream!*little bro screams 'spaz!'* *shut-up Carticus!*(yes, that's his name. I got me some weird parents. It is cream, slightly. Only when you tilt the computer up, or at least in my case. It looks fine. Dustleaf 20:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Will someone put up some quotes? I am not a user yet so I can't put some up. If I find some good ones while I am reading, I will put them here. Will someone put them on the page when I do (If I do)? Thanks! 02:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) If you give us some quotes, and we find them good enough, then yes, someone will put some up. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Warrior Ceremony? I think his warrior ceremony needs to be corrected? It seems like Firestar is only talking about Berrynose, not him. It doesn't mention his warrior names until the clan chants it. So... Um.. I never read that part myself, but does anyone have any idea what it's supposed to be like and if Firestar mentions his name? Thanks. xD Dustleaf 20:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Him naming Hazeltail and Mousewhisker is just mentioned in a paragraph. It's never actually put into dialogue. -- 21:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Alt App???? His alt apprentice pic isn't showing!!!Amberfire3, RAVENCLAW!!!!Smartypants!!! Luna is awesome! 02:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Mousefur? He was never called Mousefur. There is no 319 in outcast. It ends on 317, and the preview is, a), about coming ack from the mountains, and b), not about him at all. I have the book here with me, and I've checked The Sight, Dark River, AND Outcast. -Elmostar He WAS called Mousefur, but the citation is wrong. I don't have my books to check, but I know it's right. I think it happens around the time Cinderpaw gets herself hurt... 01:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I've read that part. I didn't see it anywhere. I think we should just take it down til we find the citation for it. I believe you, but I find it kind of confusing if there's no cite. -ZapstormFEEL THE SPARK! 01:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I know it's there. I wonder though....is it in one of the previews, instead of an actual book? I've read it before... I know I have. I'll find it eventually. 01:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It is, I know it is, the qoutes are in my mid, "Cinderpaw called to '''MOUSEFUR "Just climb down, there is nothing to be scared of! Don't worry, MOUSEFUR, I'll come and get you!" it was where Cinderheart broke her leg. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 01:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) He was also called Mousefur in the preview of Dark River in the back of Twilight. 01:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I see. Wierd. By the way, Hollypaw is thinking the 'be careful' one. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 21:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. -21:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! Error In the last quote on his page is error, there is Sunset, page 29 but ist not true, can someone please find the right source? I dont know, but page is wrong too. ,20:10,December 22,2011 (UTC) Information Missing? All of Mousewhisker's past is gone, and his template is missing something, because it's all a bunch of code. Is this just my computer, or did something happen to his page? Brighty (talk) :It was vandalism, and it's been taken care of. I actually might not have noticed unless you pointed it out, so thank you for that. Trivia Addition! In Bramblestar's Storm, he is said to be Cherryfall's brother. This is probably because Cherryfall's brother is Molewhisker and the two names are very similar. ^ can that be added to the trivia? It's right at the end of Chapter 2 in the book. Thanks! Slemire meows (talk) 14:06, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Mouse/Mole Confusion in Bramblestar's Storm I've noticed that the Erins get Mousewhisker and Molewhisker confused often. There were several times in Bramblestar's Storm where it happened, including the one mentioned before, Mousewhisker accidentally being called Cherryfall's brother. But there was also one where on page 245 Squirrelflight says Mousewhisker has started coughing and Berrynose wasn't looking well either. Then later on page 285 Mousewhisker is working with Cherryfall dragging branches and on page 298 Cherryfall tells Bramblestar that she and Mousewhisker helped build those branch wall things and farther down the page Bramblestar sees Berrynose and MOLEWHISKER ?? asleep and thinks to himself that their breathing sounds almost back to normal. I got so confused haha. 12Honeywillow21 (talk) 01:48, May 20, 2016 (UTC)